It is well known that internal combustion engines require a flow of air to operate. In particular, the air and fuel are mixed together and then ignited to generate energy which translates into power, for example, to move a piston up. An internal combustion engine may be used for a variety of different purposes, including powering a vehicle, generating energy, such as a gasoline powered portable generator, and many other uses. The temperature and amount of air flowing into the internal combustion engine affects the performance of the engine as is well known.
In order to increase the performance of an internal combustion engine, the temperature and amount of air being provided to the internal combustion engine may be adjusted. For example, an automobile may be turbo charged in which the incoming air is compressed and then fed into the internal combustion engine. The turbo charging of an internal combustion engine, however, is expensive and difficult to install for anyone other than an experienced mechanic. Another less expensive option is to attempt to lower the temperature of the incoming air flow while at the same time increasing the air flow. This can be accomplished using after-market add on components which replace the original gas directing system. One example of a known system is made by AEM Power, Inc. (http://www.aempower.com). According to AEM Power, this system creates multiple frequency sound waves to help charge the cylinders with air in the upper engine RPM region. According to AEM Power, a shorter secondary pipe generates high frequency sound waves with higher engine RPMs and the smaller, longer primary pipe generates lower frequency sound waves at lower engine RPMs. This system does result in an increase in engine horsepower and torque. The same system described above may also be used to engine exhaust gases. However, the horsepower and torque gain from the AEM V2 Intake System can still be further increased. Thus, it is desirable to provide an gas directing system and method that produces more horsepower and torque, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.